


Bloody Waters

by Andnich



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: African Folklore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- MCU, Ancestral Plane (Marvel), Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Angst, BAMF Women, Black Character, Black Witch because Harry Potter needs more diversity, Crossover, Erik Killmonger Feels, Erik Killmonger Lives, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter/Marvel crossover, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Non Canon Timeline, Possessive Erik, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Protective Erik, Redeemed!Erik, Smitten Erik Killmonger, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wakanda (Marvel), Witch Original Character, dream walking, soul ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andnich/pseuds/Andnich
Summary: I gently traced over the bumps softly kissing over his heart making him exhale blissfully. He laid a warm kiss on my forehead before gently gripping my chin making me look him in the eyes.“I wish I could remember you.” He spoke with the same intensity that surged through me as I struggled to remember his face outside of this utopia.“So do I.”
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character of Color, Erik Killmonger/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bloody Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, the Avengers, Black Panther, or any characters you recognize from J.K. Rowling or Marvel and any mistakes found in any of the chapters are my own.
> 
> A/N: Some of Oni’s tattoos work like Tudo Sokuto’s “Tattoo” from Elektra. This ability is canon in the Marvel Universe.

_ I sighed feeling the comforting humidity settle on my skin as I made my way through the tropical grasslands that reminded me of the plains that surrounded my family compound in Senegal. I looked up at the purple and blue haze that settled in the sky and trickled down like mist; I felt as though I’ve been walking for hours, yet I’m not tired.  _

_ I could hear the gallops of a gazelle herd as they got closer to me; I had seen about a dozen unconventionally gargantuan giraffes feasting from an immense iridescent Mimosa tree that easily towered over any I had ever seen; I had passed a pride of lions, whose pelts shined like gold, trekking their way through the Savannah without any fear of being mauled; and when I came upon a herd of elephants, the matriarch used her trunk to push me in this direction.  _

_ I felt a tingle going down my right arm and saw my scorpion tattoo shifting down from my wrist to the back of my hand moving toward my palm. The jet black intricate work of art stood out against my sepia brown skin. I felt the familiar dull sting as the creature began to rise in my palm. I gently caressed my old friend’s back, his normally Stygian black exoskeleton looked luminescent with silver specks that resembled pure diamonds and starlight,  _

_ “Hello Kasim.” I smiled as he curled his tail around my thumb in his version of a hug. He gave my thumb a gentle squeeze signaling he wanted to be let down and within seconds he seemed to grow to the size of a Great Dane. _

_ His tail, that was now almost the same length of my body, pointed sharply in front us and he began moving not checking to see if I was behind him. A normal, sane person would be running in the opposite direction of this giant, deadly arachnid, but I never claimed to be completely right in the head.  _

_ In the distance I could see the familiar mountainous Acacia tree that I have been seeing for as long as I can remember; I can never find its location on my own, always having to be guided. I could see the luminous panthers resting on its limbs idly watching me, and as I got closer I finally saw him. His mahogany brown skin shined as it stood out amongst the iridescent blues and purples surrounding us; his back was turned to me as he sat criss cross in front of the tree with his dreads were hanging loose this time, and his shirtless torso was scattered with keloids that went from his broad shoulders all the way down his back.  _

_ Kasim halted and let me move past him. He turned his back to the tree as if he was standing guard for us.  _

_ “You’re here.” I uttered softly as if he would be easily startled, but I knew from the many times I have looked into his eyes that this man was a warrior, but he was also broken like me. _

_ He rose from his spot and turned toward me, his facial expression softening as his eyes looked in mine. _

_ “I ain’t think you’d be here. It’s been months since I’ve seen you.” He moved toward me his hand latching on mine, his body towered over me making me feel as though nothing could penetrate his imposing figure.  _

_ I sighed and closed my eyes basking in the protective aura that radiated off of him, and I flinched feeling his arms wrap around me. I shuddered as I easily melted into his embrace, the only place I’ve ever truly felt safe in years. I silently chastised myself for letting my guard down and letting my vulnerability show, Mad Eye’s voice shouting “Constant Vigilance!” was clamoring in my head giving me a migraine.  _

_ “I’m sorry, the nightmares came back. It’s just been easier not to sleep.”  _

_ I was tired of hearing the screams of my former fellow classmates as they tried fight off death eaters who had been practicing magic twice as long as we had been alive, I hated seeing the demented look in Bellatrix’s eyes as she carved into me, laughing dementedly at the fact that she made me an orphan.  _

**_ “I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!”  _ **

_ I squeezed my eyes tighter and began to hyperventilate. _

_ “Breathe babygirl. Nothing here is gonna hurt you.” He enveloped me even tighter into him, gently resting his head on mine and rubbed his hands up and down my back in an effort to sooth me.  _

_ I finally started to slow my breathing down and pulled back a little resting a hand on his scarred chest. I gently traced over the bumps softly kissing over his heart making him exhale blissfully. He laid a warm kiss on my forehead before gently gripping my chin making me look him in the eyes.  _

_ “I wish I could remember you.” He spoke with the same intensity that surged through me as I struggled to remember his face outside of this utopia.  _

_ “So do I.”  _

_ I cupped both of his cheeks, standing up on my toes leaning toward him. He met me halfway returning his arms around my body as our lips met in a passionate embrace. His full lips felt like clouds against mine and an inferno blazed through me as he bit my bottom lip. I sighed as I felt his tongue begin to dance with mine while I wrapped my arms around his neck, and lightly tugged on his dreads making him groan as we cemented ourselves to each other.  _

_ This is the only place I’ve ever truly felt at peace. For the past few years I have been just going through the motions, very rarely ever truly allowing myself to feel. But with this familiar stranger I could let go of everything and simply do just that, feel.  _

_ As we slowed our embrace I could feel the air around us thicken making both of us go on guard. He stood protectively in front of me as a figure began to materialize in front of us.  _

_ I quickly recognized the ebony skinned woman by her snake like golden eyes and the gleaming black mamba resting around her shoulders. Her onyx dreadlocks flowed down her back with strands of pure silver and gold wrap around them; and her golden scorpion choker glinted, highlighting her red silk robes.  _

_I quickly moved around him and bent down to one knee placing a fist against my chest. I kept my gaze toward the ground as I addressed my progenitor and the patron goddess of my family. _

_ “Great goddess Serqet.” At my statement my companion followed my lead and bowed. _

_ I kept my gaze lowered as I felt her move closer. _

_ “Rise aibnratu. Let me look upon your face.” I lifted my head up and she placed a hand on my cheek as I stood. She towered over my 5’4” figure, standing at least 6’7”.  _

_ “You as well child of Bast. Let me look upon your face my young prince.” She spoke up and he quickly stood next to me. _

_ “You two have a wonderful and astonishing journey ahead of you. Just be patient and all will soon be clear.” She gave me a motherly smile and I could see the snake like fangs peeking out, gleaming in the light.  _

_ “Keep your fortitude aleaqarab alsaghir.” She placed a kiss on my forehead and I felt my consciousness start to fade. _

“Good morning Miss Shafiq. You asked to be awoken in time for your sparing session with Sergeant Barnes.” The soothing British voice made me crack my eyes open and sigh.

“Jarvis, I’ve told you a million times to just call me Oni.” I spoke exasperated at being woken up. 

I looked over at the clock and saw the it was almost 5 am and I promised Bucky that I would spare with him at 6, if he could actually pull himself out of bed with Steve and a pregnant Hermione. I’m happy that my best friend managed to find love with 2 men who loved her unconditionally, and I’m grateful that Tony invested in soundproof walls. 

“I’m sorry Miss Shafiq, but Sir has explicitly ordered that I continue to address you as such, seeing as he enjoys getting under your skin.” The AI answered me with a hint of humor in his voice. 

I glared up to the ceiling and sucked my teeth. Being in the muggle world for the past few years has been a challenge and Jarvis is just one of the things I’ve had to adjust to.

I made my way to the bathroom and I cringe a little at what I saw; even though my curls were still secure in a pineapple held together by gran’s silklined Ankara head wrap, my lips were looking a little chapped and a bit of drool dried up on the side. I traced the jagged scar across the right side of my face, following the line from my eyebrow ending halfway down my cheek. The mark was a shade lighter than my usual medium brown skin tone and had a slightly red undertone. I moved on to trace the slight bags that I had under my eyes; sleep deprivation is nothing new to me, even the few hours that I managed to get tonight wasn’t enough to get rid of them. I saw and felt Kasim’s 2D figure move from my shoulder down to my wrist and wrap his tail around my thumb to comfort me making me smile. 

“Keep your fortitude aleaqarab alsaghir.”

The melodic voice sharply echoed in my thoughts making me place a hand on my forehead to try to stop my impending headache.

These dreams have been happening since I was a child and all I can remember is brief glimpses; never being able to truly visualize the man’s face. It has been the most intriguing and frustrating experience I have ever had and makes me feel like I’m going crazy. And to be honest I’m not entirely sure that I’m not. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s the first chapter. This story takes place after A:AOU and is not Civil War compliant. Obviously most of the chapter takes place in a dream, in ancestral plane that is seen by T’Challa and Erik after that have the heart shaped herb; in this story it can be visited without the herb but only by those blessed and touched by the gods like the Wakandan royal family and the Shafiq family who are descendants of the Scorpion goddess Serqet.
> 
> Background:  
> Oni Talib Shafiq: Oni is the daughter of Amare Shafiq and Sirius Black. Oni: Born on holy ground, blessed place (Yorba).  
> Talib: Seeker of knowledge (Arabic)  
> Shafiq: the surname of a pure-blood wizarding family that were included in the Pure-Blood Directory, which listed them as one of the twenty-eight truly pure-blood families. The Arabic word root شفق (sh-f-q) occurs in Arabic words whose meaning centres on "mercy", but one such word means "twilight".
> 
> Translations:  
> aibnratu- Daughter  
> aleaqarab alsaghir- little scorpion


End file.
